Enter Cosmo : The Babysitter
by standingforthree
Summary: What Happens when Timmy wishes that Cosmo was his babysitter instead of Vicky? Who knows but the person who reads and us two who wrote it? R&R!


Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS MAN...

**Enter Cosmo : The Babysitter**

**Chapter One : The Wish**

"Vicky's here!" my dad called from downstairs.

Up in my room I was beginning to get worried. Vicky, she had to be the worst babysitter in the world. She was always making me do chores. I wish I had a new babysitter, someone better, someone who would grant me any wish I wanted. Someone like Cosmo or Wanda. Vicky walked into the living room. I glared at her from in the kitchen. She smiled pleasantly at my parents as they walked out the door to their 'business trip'. When my parents closed the door, she turned towards me and exploded.

"Take this and mop up my puke!" she screamed, shoving a soapy bucket of water and a dirty mop at me, soaking me to the bone as she forced herself to puke.

I wondered what kind of monkey had crawled up her butt this morning that made her even more evil. I went up to the two pink and green cups that sat blinking at me on the kitchen table.

"I wish that there were thought bubbles over Vicky's head." I said to the cups.

-Poof-

I looked over to where Vicky sat. 'The boyfriend that I had for ten minutes just dumped me and now I'm gonna my anger out on the twerp.' I laughed and walked up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. If Vicky was going to take her anger out on me, then she'd better watch out. I would just love to take mine out on her. That would just make my day. I sat down on my bed and looked into the fish bowl that was sitting on a table near by. Cosmo and Wanda were swimming around happily.

"Hi guys." I said as they poofed me into dry clothes.

Cosmo was first to answer. "I like pie!"

Good old Cosmo, my personal favorite of the two fairy godparents. That gave me an awesome idea. What if I wished that Cosmo was my babysitter instead of Vicky? I asked Wanda if she would let me.

"No way Timmy. Too many things could go wrong."

"But Wanda!" I complained.

"No Timmy. Vicky's the reason you have us."

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed.

I plopped myself onto my bed. Looking dejectedly down at the floor, I decided I would tumble off my bed. Just as I hit the floor, Wanda declared something that would just make my day.

"I'm going to the fairy spa!"

Perfect. Cosmo would grant my wish.

"Alright then Wanda, Cosmo and I will have a safe, wish free weekend." I said, stressing 'wish free' and 'safe'.

She just looked at me funny and poofed out of the house. I looked over at Cosmo who was still in the fish bowl chasing an air bubble around.

"Hey Cosmo."

"Yeah Timmy?" he said as he appeared out of the bowl.

"I wish you were my babysitter instead of Vicky!"

Cosmo shrugged his shoulders and poofed the wish. Cosmo suddenly dropped to the ground and grew to Vicky's size. His wings, crown and wand disappeared. Vicky suddenly poofed to where Cosmo was once floating. She had his wings, crown, wand and was the size of a fairy.

"Get to work BRAT!" she yelled.

Oh no, this was going to get dirty. Vicky, my worst enemy, was now my fairy godparent. I was in serious trouble. With a swing of her wand Vicky had a comfy looking couch and a fifty-two inch television in front her.

"Dust the shelves, now!"

"But they're clean!" I protested.

"Just do it!" she yelled in my face.

I couldn't stand that. I wondered what Cosmo would do about this. I went downstairs to find Cosmo. He was running around the kitchen, most likely chasing and invisible friend.

"Mr. Butterfly, come back!" Cosmo wailed.

'Mr. Butterfly' was flying around trying not to get caught by fairy godparent, or should I say, my new babysitter.

"Cosmo!" I screamed, "Come here."

He stopped running around and popped up beside me. "Yes?"

"Is there any way you can switch back places with Vicky?"

Cosmo stroked his chin in a professor-like manor. It seemed like forever before he answered.

"I don't know. This kitchen is moving around all weird like I'm walking around or something."

"Cosmo, you are walking."

"Oh, sorry, I haven't gotten used to these things yet." He said gesturing to his legs.

"They're called legs."

"Oh." He said.

"Well, can you switch around? Yes or no?"

"Well....."

**TBC! **( To be continued!!) r&r!


End file.
